supernovaffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Broken Things
Here is the list of things not currently working in Supernova. Please leave a comment if something is incorrect or needs to be updated. Recently fixed items at bottom of page. "Might Be Fixed" means it might be fixed someday, sometime, maybe, or there might be plans to fix it already. Most of this relies on DSP. "No Plans to Fix" means it is not wanted on the server and won't be changed ever. "Unsure of Fix" means I have no idea. Please comment below if you know if this has plans to be fixed or not. The date after each item is the last time that item has been verified. DISCLAIMER FOR NEW PLAYERS: The majority of these things are true for all DSP-type servers. It's kind of the nature of the beast for free, private servers. Trust me, we're still awesome. This is just so you know what's going on and don't put a lot of effort into something that isn't currently working. We like communication! Attributes Might Be Fixed * Evasion. Seems to not affect characters currently. 1/6/15 Quests/Battlefields Might Be Fixed * Second AF1 quest for SAM (Yomi Okuri). Won't advance. 1/1/15 * Salvage & Assault. Not implemented. 1/1/15 * Storms of Fate & Apocalypse Nigh. Not coded. 1/1/15 * KSNMs. Will not take orbs, per Arcueid. 1/2/15 NPCs Might Be Fixed * Sanraku in Whitegate. Unable to buy ZNM pops. Doesn't accept ZNM win items either. Doesn't update zeni costs based on usage. Doesn't reset zeni costs based on non-usage. 1/2/15 Jobs Might Be Fixed * PUP. Not coded, but being worked on. 1/7/15 Won't Be Fixed * RUN & GEO. 1/1/15 Zones Might Be Fixed * Won't Be Fixed * All Seekers of Adoulin zones. 1/1/15 Home Points 'Note: Home Points from newer retail patches will more than not likely be implemented. ' * M-9, Newton Movalpolos. Missing. 1/2/15 * E-8, Southern San d'Oria. Unreponsive. 1/3/14 * ?-? , Pso'Xja. (Un-mapped area at entrance to The Shrouded Maw). Missing. 1/4/15 * J-8, Windurst Waters. Unresponsive. 1/4/15 Abilities/Spells Might Be Fixed * BLU ** Azure Lore, Chain Affinity, Burst Affinity, Assimilation, Convergence. Can't use JA. 1/1/15 ** Physical BLU spells do not work with SA/TA as they should. 1/3/15 * SCH ** Klimaform. Can't use. 1/1/15 ** Sublimation. Only checks max HP on initial use (to begin charging). Also doesn't wear off when changing jobs, syncing, or disconnecting. 1/1/15 ** Enlightenment. Skill bonus not being received, and spell cost is not reduced. Recast is instant, should be 5 minutes. 1/1/15 * SMN ** 2-hour abilities, Elemental Siphon, Avatar's Favor. Not coded. 1/1/15 ** Avatar Attack merit. Can spend merit points, but nothing received. 1/1/15 ** Diabolos - no Blood Pacts work. 1/1/15 ** Healing Ruby - unable to use on anyone but self. Healing Ruby II functions normally. 1/1/15 * THF ** Aura Steal & Feint. Can spend merit points, but ability doesn't work. 1/1/15 * COR ** Random Deal. Not coded. 1/1/15 ** Quick Draw. Does not give TP, and maybe not skillups either. 1/3/15 ** Luzaf's Ring. Does not increase roll range. 1/3/15 * PLD ** Cover. Errors unable to use JA. 1/1/15 ** Chivalry. Always gives back all MP, despite what TP is. 1/4/15 * DRK ** Occult Acumen. Not coded. 1/8/15 * BST ** Pet enhancements by merits, abilities, or gear. No effect from any. 1/1/15 * WAR ** Retaliation. JA doesn't go off. 1/4/15 ** Unicorn Leggings. Latent effect doesn't work. 1/3/15. * WHM ** Afflatus Misery. Doesn't affect spells like Cura, Esuna, or Banish. 1/1/15 ** Afflatus Solace does not affect Holy. 1/1/15 ** Devotion can be used on yourself. Shouldn't be able to. 1/4/15 ** Divine Veil. No AOE when removing debuffs. 1/4/15 * BRD ** Status effect resistance songs (Ex: Puppet's Operetta) do nothing. 1/1/15 * DRG ** Wyvern's Healing Breath. Unable to target anyone but the DRG. Amount cured is also based on current wyvern HP, should be max wyvern HP. 1/1/15 ** Strafe. Not coded. 1/4/15 ** Dismiss. Doesn't reset Call Wyvern's recast timer when pet HP is full. 1/4/15 * Able to cast on players and attack enemies through walls. 1/1/15 Weapons Might Be Fixed *When doing weapon skills for a trial, skillchains do not give multiple points, as they should. 1/1/15 * Mistilteinn. Only drains 3tp/tic for Refresh, should be much higher. 1/1/15 * Weapons dropped from Sea NMs, like Justice Sword and Fortitude Axe. The "virtue stone equipped" feature does not function. 1/1/15 * Weapons with bonuses for having a fan equipped. No bonus received. 1/1/15 * Rune Chopper. Latent effect doesn't work. 1/1/15 * Weapons with use-able enchantments have had intermittent issues. 1/2/15 Armor Might Be Fixed *BLM AF2 Pants (Sorcerer's Tonban) "elemental magic affected by day" does not work. 1/1/15 * Armor with use-able enchantments have had intermittent issues. 1/2/15 Items Might Be Fixed * Earth Carol and Water Carol scrolls can't be used. Says job level isn't high enough. 1/4/15 Won't Be Fixed * Crafting skill-up foods, like Kitron Macaron. Can't use. Meant for a Lv99 server, not ours. 1/1/15 Enemies Might Be Fixed * Enemy pathing is just crazy. 1/4/15 * Enemies can aggro and move through walls. 1/4/15 * Colibri's "Snatch Morsel" ability doesn't take food effect, nor do they reflect magic. Fix coming. 1/1/15 * All Hecteyes-type mobs. Immune to all sleeps, not just dark sleeps. 1/4/15 * CoP rabbits (i.e. bikibi bay's Island Rarab) do not use TP spells. (supposedly fixed before but now broken again) 1/6/15 Recently Fixed! * Martial weapons, like Hagun. Fixed 12/28/14. * Goblin Wolfman is fixed. He just spawns elsewhere and runs to you. Fixed by Novah 1/3/15. * SMN AF1 Legs Quest (Class Reunion). Fixed with 1/4/15 update. * Dragoon's wyverns have names again. Fixed 1/4/15. * Paintbrush of Souls may be fixed, needs more verification. 1/4/15 * Repose Fixed, using proper MND check instead of INT. 1/4/15 * BRD unlock quest (Path of the Bard). Cutscene not freezing anymore. 1/4/15 * Riverne - Site A01, B01. Not causing crashes anymore. 1/4/15 * AF hands quests now working. Talk to Guslam in Upper Jeuno before talking to the ??? in Port Jeuno. 1/4/15 * Pso'Xja. Zoning in no longer causes crashes. 1/4/15